A New Adventure
by ReigningFate
Summary: Alice has just returned to Underland to find everything has been great. Except... The Mad Hatter is missing. Will she find them? What will await her?
1. Where is he?

She smiled as she looked in to the rabbit hole. It had been what... nine years? She needed to go back sometime... Alice Kingsley had been nineteen when she last visited Underland, or as she called it, _Wonderland... _Now, she was twenty-eight. She missed the Hatter terribly. Alice carefully sat down on the edge of the rabbit hole and slid in. She fell and fell for what seemed like a good ten minutes.

Finally she crashed through the floor and sat on the celing, ready to fall back down again, like the last time. The fall was softer because she had prepared herself. Grabbing the key and the potion, she drank some. Alice had shrunk down to a good small size. Quickly, she ran to the smallest door and unlocked it. The light from the outside nearly blinded her.

She stepped out onto the stone steps and smiled at the Dragonfly and Horsefly who were still fighting at the time. Alice ran on her toes to go find her friends. She hadn't seen them in so long, but she remembered them as if it were only yesterday when she had slayed the Jabberwocky.

First, The Hatter. With his orange hair and his green eyes. Bright green. His smile was big. He could do the best Futterwacken in all of Underland. Then there was Tweedledee and Tweedledum, whom the Red Queen had called her Fat Boys. They spoke funny and argued like brothers do. There was also the Mad Hare who liked to throw tea cups. He liked to throw alot of things. A tea cup, a salt shaker, even some soup. She remembered how the Bandersnatch had scratched her, but quickly became her friend when she returned the eye that the Door Mouse had taken from him. The Door Mouse was quite the confident fellow. Even if he was only a few centimeters tall. Then there was the White Hare. He wasn't very confident but he was still a good help.

There was a few things she wished she had forgotten about though... Like the Red Queen. She was cruel and her head... It was way too big. There was also Stayne who had loved people who were much larger than their normal size. He had said that he liked her but then quickly took it back when his life was at stake. Then there was the Jabberwocky... She deffinatly wanted to forget about him. He was the most vile creature she had ever laid eyes upon.

She smiled, pushing those thoughts out of her mind as she spotted the Hatter. "Hatter!" She called out to him. He didn't turn around. "Hatter, It's me, Alice!" The Hatter dissapeared with a blue mist, leaving the hat on the ground. Alice tilted her head in confusion but quickly knew who that blue mist belonged to. "Cheshire Cat is that you?"

"So you remember me, Alice!" Cheshire appeared infront of her, smiling widely. "It's very good to have you back. You've grown so much."

"Of course I have," She replied smiling. "It's been nine years."

"Well, I'm glad you came back, but the Hatter isn't around," Cheshire said. "He's been gone for quite some time now. Nobody's been able to find him."

"Well, looks like I'll have to find him then," Alice said confidently.

"Are you sure that's possible?"

"Don't you remember? I sometimes believe in six impossible things before breakfast," And with that, Alice took off to go find the Hatter.


	2. That creepy old castle

"Hatter!" Alice called out as she ran through the forest. She moved tree branches out of her way so she could run. "Where are you?" Suddenly, she triped. Alice looked behind her and saw nothing there that she would've tripped over. "But..." She shook her head as she got up and continued to run. She stopped hearing something in the bushes beside her. "Wh-Who's there?" She asked, trying to sound confident. "Show yourself."

After a few minutes of silence, she took off again. Underland was a strange place, but she should be used to it. Alice smiled, hearing barking. "Bayard! Is that you?" She smiled as her friend came into view. "Bayard it's so good to see you again."

"Welcome back, Alice," He told her. "We've been waiting for you for so long."

"I know Bayard. I missed you," She said. "Have you seen the Hatter?"

"I haven't. Why? Is he missing?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so..."

"Then we'll just have to find him then!"

"You mean..."

"Yes. I'm going to join you."

Alice smiled and ran faster, dreading where she had to search next.

Alice stopped infront of the moat to the Red Queen's former castle. She walked across the drawbridge. Everything was silent. Suddenly, she spotted Tarrant's hat in the red rose bushes. "That's odd..." She thought to herself as she walked over and picked it up. "What's his hat doing here?"

"Duck!" Bayard shouted to Alice. She bent down just in time as a big bird swooped overhead. She stood, wide eyed.

"What _is _that?" Alice asked.

"No idea..." Bayard replyed.

Alice shook her head and quickly ran inside the castle. She didn't want to encounter that enormous beast again. "Hatter!" She called out, her voice echoing through the halls. Alice shuddered, getting a sudden chill. She carefully looked arond her, feeling that she was being watched. Nobody was there.

"Bayard! Come boy!" She shouted and Bayard quickly ran to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I feel someone watching me..." She replyed.

"Don't worry," He said. "It's just the desertedness of this creepy old castle."


	3. Trouble

"Why can't we find him?" Alice asked, almost giving up. She had searched all over the castle, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Don't worry, Alice," Bayard said to her. "I promise you. We'll find him."

"I wish I could believe you... But this might actually be impossible..." Alice sighed. If she didn't ever find the hatter, she wouldn't know what to do. She had really enjoyed his company.

Bayard sighed, then ran off once more, into the castle, leaving Alice alone.

"Wait! Come back!" She shouted. He didn't return. After waiting for about 3 minutes, she crossed her arms with a _Hmph!_ and walked the opposite way, deeper into the corridors.

"Some friend he is..." She grumbled to herself. "He's even got me talking to myself! Why on Earth did I even want to go into this stupid old castle?"

Alice kicked a wall. It sounded like there was a room on the other side. Wondering why she couldn't have seen this before, she began to try and find an opening. Soon, Alice had found a loose rock. After she took that one out, others came loose until she could fit inside.

Alice crawled inside the dark space, unsure of her actions, but knowing that the Hatter could very well be in that room.

"Hatter?" She called out. "A-Are you in here?"

She heard an eerie moan from the corner, causing chills to go down her spine. Shaking the fear away, she continued on to where the moan came from.

"Tarrant?..."

Suddenly, she was attacked. Before she could scream, someone covered her mouth.

"Don't speak, don't scream, don't move." He had said to her. He sounded an awful lot like the Hatter, but she knew he wasn't.

Alice nodded, unsure of what to do, but she did know one thing...

...She was in alot of trouble, and she wouldn't get out any time soon.


End file.
